


Просьба Какаши

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши больше ничего не может сделать для седьмой команды. Но, возможно, он в силах сделать что-то для кого-то еще?





	Просьба Какаши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kakashi's Request](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440271) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



> таймлайн: начало Шиппудена

Цунаде сверху вниз посмотрела на самого трудного своего шиноби. Какаши лежал на спине, закрыв пересаженный глаз и натянув на лицо покрывало под самые веки.  
– Что там у тебя? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что обычно я не хожу по домам, как девочка, по первому же вызову – но все равно пришла. Раз тебе нужно сказать мне кое-что важное, – процитировала она записку, переданную через Гая.  
– Вы собираетесь заменить меня, – сухо и безэмоционально сказал Какаши, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Таким тоном он мог бы зачитывать подборку фактов с упаковки быстрорастворимого рамена. С другой стороны, он всегда так говорил.  
И Цунаде раздраженно подумала: «С чего бы это?». Никто из шиноби больше так не говорил, а они все прошли примерно одни и те же тренировки, имели один и тот же опыт. При всей его славе Какаши был далеко не единственным, кто в нежном возрасте потерял всю семью и друзей, пережил свою команду, вошел и вышел из состава АНБУ. Люди под ее командованием говорили устало, хрипло, виновато, встревоженно, мягко и еще тысячей разных способов. Но ничей, ничей голос, кроме как у Какаши, не звучал так скучающе и равнодушно.  
Какое-то время царило молчание.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – решила нарушить тишину Цунаде.  
– Я не в той форме, чтобы вести команду. А сейчас война. Вы ведь уже приняли решение, верно? Если нет, то вы дура.  
Как ее раздражал этот ленивый протяжный тон!  
– Если ты все понимаешь, то с чего так расстроился, что аж вызвал меня к себе?  
Какаши радостно улыбнулся – и эта перемена обескураживала.  
– Я не расстроился. У меня есть просьба. Сделайте Тензо капитаном команды, пока меня не будет.  
Цунаде оказалась выбита из колеи.  
– Тензо?  
– Тензо, – подтвердил Какаши. Открыл серый глаз и посмотрел на нее. – Вы же знаете.  
Цунаде нахмурилась. Судя по всему, Какаши над ней просто издевался.  
– Я не помню имен всех-всех, кто находится под моим командованием. – «А вот Сарутоби помнил», – с какой-то беспомощностью подумала она. Боги, когда же она вырастет достаточно, чтобы спокойно влезать в его шкуру? Это нечестно. Ей никогда не превзойти своего сенсея.  
Цунаде отогнала от себя эту мысль.  
– Тайное оружие АНБУ, владелец древесного дзюцу, – протянул Какаши, и сарказм прозвучал настолько явно, что пропустить было невозможно. – Генетический наследник вашего деда. Тензо.  
Это стало для нее неприятным шоком, но она быстро пришла в себя. Должно быть, Какаши с ним работал. Она еще не добралась до всех досье, но когда ее коротко вводили в курс дела, упоминали, что существует шиноби со стихией Дерева, носитель улучшенного генома ее деда.  
– Ямато.  
– Что? – Какаши нахмурился.  
– Ямато, – сказала она, – его зовут Ямато.  
– Тензо.  
Цунаде вздохнула. Она не могла позволить себе стоять здесь и спорить.  
– Как бы его не звали раньше, теперь он – Ямато. Я свяжусь с ним, – она шагнула к двери спальни. Потом остановилась и посмотрела через плечо. – Этого тебе достаточно?  
– Будет достаточно, если вы передадите ему мою команду. Я ему доверяю. Тензо – единственный, кому я доверяю, если не считать Гая, а Гай-кун занят, – Какаши улыбнулся: уголок его рта дернулся вверх. – И если не будете требовать, чтобы я звал его «Ямато».  
– Сам с ним разберешься, – Цунаде вышла и захлопнула за собой дверь.  
Вот ведь проблемный шиноби!.. Кому-нибудь другому она бы велела заткнуться и не разглашать бывшее кодовое имя, но это же Какаши. Исполнения этого приказа ей никогда не добиться.  
Она прошла через беззвучную пустоту его квартиры к выходу и ушла выполнять обещанное.


End file.
